Searching for love
by Pearlfreak2
Summary: Pearl been abused all her life till she decide to do somthing so drastic that lands her inside the hospital. What's does faith have in store for pearl?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in great pain. Pain is somthing I'm used to. I've been dealing with it all my life. My name is Pearl and I am nothing to my father, Jasper or My mom Jewel. I'm nothing but big disappointed to them. This is the result of my father drunken rage. I gathered myself of the floor and limp to the bathroom in pain. She was convinced that her twisted because she was having trouble putting weight on my foot. When I finally reached the bathroom the pain have grown worse. I took a hard look at my reflection only to see I have gotten a black eye a buised cheek and several cuts along my face neck arms and chest. Pain was something I used to.

Hey Pearl

I recognize that voice. That the voice inside my head telling me what I should do. We became friends a few years ago after I fell down the stairs. He told me to pick up the abandoned razor on the counter and cut. After following his advice I did start feeling better. That's was the day I started cutting.

I pulled open the drawer to find my razor hidden underneath paper. I turn on the Faucet to the tub and discard my raggedy clothes. The voice in my head was cheering me on encouraging me to do this. I have no objections. I got into the tub and started slicing my arm. Back and forth. Back forth. But I didn't realize I went to deep. My vision was getting darker by the second. But I didn't care. I could of swore I heard the door slam and footsteps echos. I still didn't care. The footstep got closer and closer and closer till I heard the bathroom door open and two disfigured entered and saw me in my bloody tub slowy bleeding to death. I felt myself getting lift out of the tub and place on the Stretcher. By the I blacked out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2 Deemed crazy

Whcanen I aYouwoken I noticed I wasn't laying in the cold wet tub anyone. Instead I'm laying on a very uncomfortable bed wearing a plain white hospital connected to an IV. I'm very tired and my vision hasn't return to normal so everything is still a bit fuzzy.

"Pearl"

"Yes?"caMe inoinu do know where you at and what happen right"?

"it's doesn't take a genius to know that I'm in the hoisptal "

"Well if you would of went an inch deeper, it would of made a huge difference. You would be free. Free from the abuse and the hell your in."

"How would it of made a difference? It's your fault im in here."

"Who's fault is it my dear?"

A new voice entered the room and I was too involved with talking with the inside my head. Omg. He's going think I'm crazy.

"Too late"

i can hear the voice in my head chuckling in back of my head and I can feel the new person raising his eyebrows at me.

Now pearl, my name is James Toyota and I'm a child psychologist. I just want to ask you some questions. Is that alright?

i nod my head in response.

"first question, are you being abused?'

My eyes Begin to water as memories of me being abused begin to play in my head. It's like a movie theater playing inside my brain. My chest starts to tighten up which is making it difficult to breathe. My blood starts to rise as I begin panicking. The nurses and doctors came rushing in as the darkness took me prisoner.

I awaken hours later with a major headache. I goan in pain as my eyes struggle to adjust to the light. My vision is finally clear but I'm still weak from blood loss. I notice Im attached to another iv. Great. I started to peal the tape on my wrist out of boredom until a nurse caMe in my room

" hello Pearl Im doctor Peter's. Your recovering from blood loss and we had to staple your wounds so you wouldn't cause further damage to yourself. You have a sprain ankle and broken ribs but you should heal in a few weeks."

"How long have I been out"

A few hours at most

Ment when I first arrived here.

Oh,a week. We almost lost you on the table hun. You will meet your new social worker and foster parent in the morning.

Wait socialworker what are you talking about?"

The child psychologist turn you into the system because he suspected child abused and he has gotten his answer after talking to your neighbor and the panic attack you had with him. Well goodnight pearl and get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm received news that I'm finally being released today. But frankly, I'm since I landed myself in the hospital, doctors and nurse keep close tabs on me since I am a suicide case. But I don't care. I learned at a young age that no one gives a damn about you. It wasn't a easy lesson to learn when your age four. By age six I stop caring when my devil of a father beat me up day in and day out. Sometimes he beat me till I was black and blue. Did anyone care? Nope. Niether do i. I do admit I get flashbacks occasionally. But I know my worth. It's nothing. Not a damn thing to anybody. The only thing that bring me joy is cutting. Unfortunately, I can't do that with these nurses keeping an consent eye on me damn. My wound is stapled and taped so I can't do any more damaged.

The social worker came by the hoisptal today. Her name is Ms. Motorola. But I can call her Maria. She simply explain why I've been place foster care. For one reason, it's seems like my parents disappeared. Second, child abuse. The evidence was all over my body. From my face down to my mess up ankle. I ask her when is my new foster parent coming. She simply reply, sometime in the afternoon. Maria talked some more about my case and the findings of what both the doctor and psychologist observed.I didn't have no comment at all so I dozed off. When i awoken up I glanced at the time. It read 1 pm. I moan in pain wishing the doctors would give me more meds. Not in my condition they say. I was bored out of my mind so I started to peal the taped located on my wrist where I my wound is. I was halfway done till...

"Stop!"


End file.
